


短篇合集

by rika8811



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: lofter搬家存档用，无改动
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 2





	短篇合集

雨

“还是当佣兵的时期，有一个…关系还算好的人。”贝雷丝看着墓碑说道。

“某次战斗中，那个人……很简单地就死掉了。那是我第一次目睹熟悉的人死亡。那天我问杰拉尔特，人死了之后，到底会去到哪里。”

贝雷丝抬起头，看向沉默地站在她旁边的菲力克斯，瞳孔中仿佛寄宿着暗潮汹涌的海面。

“他和我说……没有了。”她收回目光，重新望向眼前的墓碑。

“死了就……哪里都没有了。不在女神的身边，也不会变成天上的星星。”

“不管我如何痛苦、悔恨，都已经无法和他分享了。所有还没有说过的话，没有做过的事，都已经没有机会和他一起……”贝雷丝的声音越来越轻，几近梦呓。

“父亲。”

一滴小小的水珠滴落在墓石上，第二滴，第三滴……下雨了。

菲力克斯看着依然漠然地站在墓碑前，对突然的降雨仿佛毫无感觉的老师，眉间拧了起来。

“喂，走了！”他伸出手，抓住了她的手腕，把她从墓地拽走：“既然已经哪里都没有了的话，那你也不必留在这里——你还有其他可以做的事，做个了断吧。”

“想要挥剑的话，我随时奉陪。”菲力克斯好歹把老师拽回了可以阻挡落雨的屋檐下：“所以……你可别像那个山猪一样，被死人缠住了。”说完这句之后他似乎有些尴尬地放开了刚才一直抓着手腕，但还没等他逃离，这次换成他的手被贝雷丝抓住了。

“谢谢你，菲力克斯。”他转头看到自己学级平时几近面瘫的教师的表情，一时间因为冲击愣在了原地，所以也没有躲开她接下来的动作。

那是一个短暂的拥抱，她因为淋了雨湿漉漉的脑袋在他的肩膀上短暂停留了几秒，几滴不知道是雨水还是其他什么的水滴顺着领口滴在了他的脖子上。随即她就放开了他。她再次低声重复了一遍“谢谢。”然后就转身离开，全然不知道被留在原地的菲力克斯在那之后一脸茫然地呆立了多久。

那之后青狮子学级的教师和某位学生都因为感冒倒下，那又是另外一个故事了。

————————————————————————————————————————————  
钓鱼

那家伙，又在钓鱼。

菲力克斯从食堂出来打算去训练场的时候，又看到了就像一棵树一样一动不动杵在池边钓鱼的老师，这似乎都已经成了学院惯例一般的风景了。

其他学级路过的学生甚至在窃窃私语着：“哦哦贝雷丝老师又在钓鱼了，看来今天的晚饭也可以期待了。”“是吗？但是我比较喜欢肉诶，比起钓鱼希望老师能多去狩猎一下的说~”

菲力克斯听到这些毫无紧张感的对话，眉间忍不住拧了起来，杀人一样的目光扫向说话的学生，把人都吓走以后他轻微地咋了下舌，径直走向池边。

似乎刚好是有鱼上钩，他走到她旁边的时候看到她毫无波澜的脸上一瞬间略有紧绷，随后双手握紧钓竿开始以一定的频率将绷紧的钓线往池边拉扯，最终将一条鱼扯出了水面。

她小小地呼了一口气，把鱼从钓钩上拿下丢进旁边的桶里，然后又把新的钓饵穿上鱼钩，同时问道：“菲力克斯，你有什么事吗？”

“没有，只是看到你很闲的样子，还不如陪我练剑。”菲力克斯抱着手臂语带讥讽。

“闲？我并不闲。”青狮子学级的教师面不改色地再次将钓钩甩向水面。

“这也算不闲？”菲力克斯语气更加不善，下巴往水面抬了抬：“我还第一次知道我们的伙食要靠教师钓鱼来获得。你就没其他能做的事了吗？”

“啊啊，食堂啊……那边只是顺带的。”和菲力克斯说话间似乎又有鱼上钩，这次的鱼比较小，贝雷丝扯了两下就扯了上来，她暂时放下了钓竿，向菲力克斯的方向转过头去，用超级认真的表情说道：

“钓鱼很好哦。”

“啊？？”菲力克斯被她超绝认真的表情震到，一时没反应过来。

“钓鱼，很好哦。”她又郑重地重复了一遍，然后转回头，开始新一轮的钓鱼。

“钓鱼本身能锻炼集中力，钓上来的鱼可以作为食物，甚至最终也能成为武器。”

“哈？武器？”菲力克斯眼前一瞬间浮现出了贝雷丝挥舞着一条鱼在战场上杀敌的场景，赶紧晃了晃头把这个画面从自己脑内赶出：“你在说什么鬼话？”

“今天这个池子里比较容易出稀有的鱼。”贝雷丝紧盯着水面说道：“卖给商人的话，可以给出相当不错的价格——这些都是用来给你们买武器的钱。”

“到底为什么每节都要消耗这么大量的银剑呢……会用魔法的学生们就比较省心。”说到这里，贝雷丝特意瞥了菲力克斯一眼。

“啊，钓完了。”似乎是鱼饵正好用完了，贝雷丝颇有些遗憾的样子收起了钓竿，拎起了挤满了鱼的水桶：“我去一趟市场。想训练的话10分钟以后在训练场等我。那么回见，菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯站在池边呆然地看着一个冲刺跑向市场的教师，半天都没缓过劲儿来。

那之后对剑术一心一意的菲力克斯突然开始用功学习理学让全青狮子学级的学生都震惊了，那就又是后话了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
初遇

“听说了吗，老爷这次雇来剿灭山贼的佣兵团。”

“听说了听说了！团长是叫杰拉尔特来着吧？和以前那个很有名的赛罗司骑士团团长同名的。”

“对对，听传闻说搞不好真的是同一个人哦，毕竟都超强的！”  
“年龄上来说对不上吧？那个骑士团团长失踪都是十八年前的事了哦！”

“这么说也是……不过，听说这次的佣兵团里还有一个超强的佣兵，在团里甚至被称作灰色的恶魔，不知道是什么样的人啊。”

“那个啊，其实我偷偷溜过去看过了。那个灰色恶魔，据说是团长的孩子，据说。”

“哦哦，怎样？是个什么样的人？”

“啊啊，外表来说就……普通的美人。年龄看上也就比我们家少爷大个两三岁吧。”

“但是啊，看到她的脸大概能知道为什么会称作恶魔了。那个人，像是人偶一样。”

“人偶？”

“就感觉和我们不一样身体里似乎都没有流淌着血液的感觉？不管在做什么，脸上都没有任何表情。听说在战场上也是这样哦，最开始叫她灰色恶魔的也是他们自己佣兵团的同伴呢。”

“呜哇……可惜了，听说是美人佣兵姐姐我还想去搭讪一下呢。”两个仆人这么谈笑着走远了，全然没发现自己的聊天内容一字不落地传入了他们的少爷耳中。

“灰色的恶魔……吗。希望是个值得交锋的对手。”

——————————

菲力克斯从管家那打听出了佣兵团扎营的地方，在傍晚的时候溜出了宅邸，兴许是他的衣着一眼就能看的出是贵族，他并没有受到什么阻碍就找到了所谓灰色恶魔的所在地。

她正对着一根套着已经报废的铠甲的木桩练剑——虽然她手上的那个玩意甚至已经不能被称为是剑，看起来只是一根和铁剑重量相仿的废铁棍，但是在看到她出手的一瞬间，菲力克斯就止不住感觉情绪高涨了起来。

这次可押对了。

他没有出声，而是继续观察她的练习，直到她停下手，将已经变形的铁棍扔向一边，向他转过身来。

那是一双琉璃色的眼睛。

“你有什么事？”她直直地盯向菲力克斯的双眼发问道。

菲力克斯并不喜欢和人对视，下意识地挪开了眼睛一秒，但是想到自己的来意，马上有移回了目光。

“你就是灰色的恶魔？”

少女眨了一下眼睛。

“啊……大概是指我，虽然这里并没有人直接用这个称呼我。”

“那就好。”菲力克斯右手握紧了剑柄，准备将剑抽出：“和我比试一下剑术吧！”

“不行。”被称作灰色恶魔的少女佣兵一口回绝了菲力克斯的要求。

“为什么？！”

“杰拉尔特禁止我和其他人切磋。虽然我很强，但是还没有强到会手下留情的地步。”

“你是看不起我吗？”菲力克斯捏紧了手上的剑，感觉怒火冲上了脑门。

少女歪了歪头：“我没有这个意思。但是，你说了是要比剑术吧。”

“但佣兵并不会光用剑战斗。”少女顿了一下，目光瞥向菲力克斯手里的剑：“如果我事先知道敌人会用剑，那我就会用枪，甚至更远距离的用弓，最后被逼近了才会用剑。更极端的状况的话，脚下的沙子，路边的石头、树枝，都有可能作为武器。”

“佣兵并不是为了胜利才战斗，而是为了活下去。”她收回盯着他手上剑的目光，直视眼前这个贵族少爷红茶色的眼睛：“胜利都是属于雇主的。”

菲力克斯张大了眼睛，条件反射地想要反驳但是随后又闭上了嘴，握着剑的手也慢慢放下。他扭开头避开少女毫无遮掩的目光，无意义地咬紧了牙关。

“而且，请您理解。就算是您自己提出的要求，但是如果让雇主儿子受伤了的话再怎么说我们也会拿不到雇佣金的。我甚至赔不起您手上那把剑。”就在两人僵持的时候，杰拉尔特不知道从哪冒出来插入了对话：“可否请您高抬贵手呢。”

菲力克斯扫了杰拉尔特一眼，低下头沉默了一会，干脆地收起了剑：“……够了。这次是我不对，是我考虑地太过肤浅，打扰了你们工作非常抱歉。”他浅浅地行了一个礼。杰拉尔特正松了一口气，没想到菲力克斯抬起头继续说到：“但是请你允许我在你们工作的时候随行。我会去征求父亲的准许，如果我在随行当中发生意外也绝不会找你们麻烦。”

“这……”这下就算是杰拉尔特也傻眼了，他有些头痛地抓了抓头皮，看了一眼依然毫无动摇面如无波古井一般的自家女儿，最后像是没法儿了似的叹了口气：“……这件事还是等小少爷您获得了伏拉鲁达力乌斯公的许可以后再讨论吧。”

“我明白了。”菲力克斯看起来并不打算在这里多做纠缠，说完又瞪了一眼被杰拉尔特档在后面的少女，就马上掉头离开了。

杰拉尔特看着他离开的方向，又大大地叹了一口气：“哈………………这可是碰上一个硬茬。我听说伏拉鲁达力乌斯公前两年才在达斯卡悲剧中失去了大儿子，这位现在可是他们家的独苗。”

“没什么不好的。”少女将目光从少年离开的方向收回，淡淡地说到：“如果他能获得许可，带着也没事。”

“喂喂，你上次可是因为把一个前来挑衅的贵族少爷揍到半死差点被通缉你还没忘吧？”杰拉尔特惊讶地看着贝雷丝，虽然在旁人看来她的表情还是一如既往的没有变化，但是杰拉尔特却似乎能看出她似乎心情不错。

“那家伙不会这样。他刚刚就算在气头上也没有拔出剑，他会好好听人把话说到最后。”

“而且他姿势不错，看的出有好好训练。就算没有经历过实战，只是带着应该也不会碍事。”贝雷丝这样评价到。

“……你对这个贵族小少爷评价还挺高嘛，真稀奇。”杰拉尔特有些惊讶地摸了摸下巴：“不过，虽然有点对不起那个小少爷，其实今天我们在这的工作已经完成了，下一个活儿在帝国领，现在就要出发。”

“…………”贝雷丝无言的目光射向自己的老爹。

“……别这么瞪我，这也是没办法的事。”杰拉尔特用力揉了揉贝雷丝的脑袋：“现在这个世道的佣兵不缺活，虽然不知道算不算好事，但是说不定下次也还有机会再见。……不过还是祈祷一下不要在战场上作为敌人相见吧。”

——————

“你们听说了吗！这次救了殿下的，似乎是原赛罗司骑士团团长杰拉尔特手下的一个佣兵哦！”菲力克斯一回到教室，就听到雅妮特兴奋的声音。

“哦，这个传闻我也听到了！据说那位佣兵还是位美女！这可真是让人期待。”希尔凡还是维持一贯的作风水准，让菲力克斯忍不住嫌弃地撇了下嘴。

“啊啦啊啦……听说她还是杰拉尔特团长的女儿呢。不过我还听说她有个外号叫灰色的恶魔，希望不是什么可怕的人就好了。”梅尔赛德斯慢悠悠地说着，完全听不出她有一丝紧张。 

但她说的话中的一个单词却引起了菲力克斯的注意：“灰色的恶魔？！”他猛地从座位上站了起来，逼近梅尔塞德斯：“这个情报是从哪来的？！那个佣兵人呢？！”

“现在的话……应该还在蕾雅大人那里吧？听说蕾雅大人希望她能成为本学年的教师，可能还在讨论负责哪个学级呢。”

“嘁！”菲力克斯大大地咋了下舌，拔腿就冲出了教室，留下一教室的同学面面相觑，一头雾水。

而后一整天所有青狮子学级的学生都没有再看到菲力克斯来教室露面。第二天待他出现在教室，也仅仅只是用鼻子哼了一下来对应所有追问。不过当天，因为新来的教师成为了青狮子学级的担当，大家也就不再追问菲力克斯的事情了。

——————

后记：

某好事者：老师你为什么会选青狮子学级呢？

贝雷丝老师：（思考）因为不好意思放人两次鸽子？

远处的杰拉尔特&菲力克斯：阿嚏！

————————————————————————————————————————————  
女神之塔的逢瀬

贝雷丝好不容易从混杂的宴会里逃出，随意应付了一下脑内苏谛斯的调笑，终于感觉自己能好好喘一口气了。

夜间幽凉的风吹过耳畔，虽然已经有些距离，但是还能听到会场传出的乐音，苏谛斯用着和她共享的视界悠然地眺望着远处兴致高昂的学生们，问她打算逃到哪去。

她思考了不到一秒就得出了答案。

————————

鞋跟在石制地板上敲出轻快的节奏。虽然不能适应蜂拥向自己邀舞的学生，但是贝雷丝并不讨厌宴会的氛围，在爬上女神之塔的时候脚步也忍不住随着依然能隐约听到的乐曲的节奏跳跃，但在踏入塔顶前，一个熟悉的气息让她猛然停下了脚步。

“……怎么了，还以为是谁来了，原来是你啊。”倚着塔顶的墙壁眺望着远处的星空的菲力克斯闻声转过头来，在看见是贝雷丝后微微睁大了眼睛。

饶是以不解风情闻名的贝雷丝，此时也不由得想起关于女神之塔的种种传闻，在她还没来得及纳闷自己胸口升腾起的这股闷闷的感觉是什么，问题已经从自己的口中跳了出来。

“你在等谁吗？”

“没有在等谁。”菲力克斯白了她一眼：“……只是想找个安静的地方待着而已。”

在贝雷丝还没搞清楚刚刚那种闷闷的感觉是什么的时候，那感觉就随着菲力克斯的回答消散了。

“……那么，你呢？”但似乎是误会了贝雷丝一瞬间的沉默，这次换菲力克斯有些语带讥讽地问道。

“和菲力克斯的理由一样。”贝雷丝走近两步站在了菲利克斯的旁边，眼神向着菲力克斯刚才眺望着的方向望去。

“是吗……那也是理所当然的呢。”菲力克斯的语气中带了一丝他自己也没察觉的失望和放松。

两个人暂时都沉默了下来，过了一会菲力克斯又再次开口了。  
“你知道女神之塔的传说对吧？许下誓言必回成真的那个传说。”

“虽然无聊到令人作呕……但姑且一信也蛮有趣的。”

“对芙朵拉的女神法师，我……总有一天，一定会超越你。”

“超越你的剑术，你的技术，以战士的身份战胜你。”

贝雷丝一瞬间睁大了眼睛，忍不住嘟囔出声：“你就许这种誓言？”

“怎么？有什么不满吗？”菲力克斯一个眼刀飞了过来：“你要是想听什么海誓山盟，不好意思，还是去找其他人吧，很遗憾我这一生与那种事无缘。剑、血，以及战斗才是我的一切。”

菲力克斯转过头不再盯着自己学级的教师，重新将目光投向夜空：“不过……从旁人的眼中看来，也许我们现在就像幽会的情侣吧。你要是仍有所不满，就以此将就一下。”

“真没情调。”贝雷丝有些呆然地看向自己这个性格乖僻的学生。

“随你怎么说。”菲力克斯哼了一下，不再理她，但这次他的教师没有移开目光，而是若有所思地继续盯着他，过了一会，她开口到：

“之前就想问了，如果你一直超越不了我呢？菲力克斯你要一生都追着我跑吗？”

“你这家伙……瞧不起我吗。”菲力克斯眼睛吊了起来，恶狠狠地盯着口出狂言的教师。

贝雷丝并不为他的眼神所动摇，只是淡淡地摇了摇头：“我也不可能停滞不前，要是快被自己的学生追上的话，就算赌上自尊也会挣扎着不想输吧。”

“哼，那不是正好吗。你要是简单就认输了那才没劲。”菲力克斯抱着手臂，理所当然地说到。

“……所以说，那不是一生都没办法从菲力克斯身边逃开了？”贝雷丝歪了歪头，用手托着下巴思考了起来：“……菲力克斯你要和我结婚吗？”

“什……！你在开什么玩笑！”菲力克斯一瞬间睁大了眼睛，随即满脸通红地大吼了起来。

“但是，要是说到可以直到寿命结束都可以一直在一起的关系的话，除了亲子也只有夫妇了吧？菲力克斯你又不可能成为我的儿子……啊。”贝雷丝咚地一下用拳头敲了一下手掌：“那么我和罗德利古卿结婚也可以啊。”

“你这混账给我差不多一点，杀了你哦。”菲力克斯似乎已经到了忍耐的界限，一拳砸向了旁边的墙壁。砖石的墙壁虽不至于被破坏，但也在女神之塔里造成了巨大的回响，他们似乎听到有塔底传来其他学生“有鬼啊~~~！”的尖叫。

“嘁！”因为他人的声音稍微恢复了一点理智的菲力克斯烦躁地单手抓着脑袋：“状态都被你带偏了，可恶。”他抬起头看到学级导师的表情，愣神一秒后又恼羞成怒：“别笑！”

贝雷丝闻声自己也愣了一下，抬起手碰了碰自己的脸：“我笑了吗？”她有点不解自己为什么会笑，但是她想了想，自己现在的确——很愉快。

她将目光投向塔顶的星空，喃喃自语：“说起来我还没有许愿。”

“你还真信那种传说吗？”菲力克斯冷哼了一下，全然不记得自己刚刚在这里做了什么，贝雷丝也并没有理会菲力克斯的奚落，只是安静地注视头顶的星空。

菲力克斯叹了一口气，靠回了墙上，观察起沉默地注视着星空的教师，脑海里不知为何响起了她刚才的玩笑。

直到生命结束都可以一直在一起的关系……吗。菲力克斯自己也没察觉自己的眉头皱了起来：的确，在自己毕业之后，就没办法在教会久居，法嘉斯国内情势和自己的老爹想必都不会允许这种情况发生。而她——他甚至不知道她在这一年后还会不会继续留在士官学校任教。如果她又和以前一样继续当起自由佣兵，那么从此之后互相的人生轨迹再也没有任何交集也并不是什么稀奇的事。

那么，在自己还在学校的期间，能够打败她吗？菲力克斯很快就自己得出了答案——还不行。

虽然并不是对自己的剑术没有自信，但是现在自己和她的差距绝不是在一年内能够追上的距离，他冷静地审视自身和教师的实力，得出了了现实的结论。

菲力克斯的眉间再次皱了起来，他短暂地闭上了眼睛竭力控制自己嘴角的抽搐，再次大大地叹了一口气——虽然很不想承认，但是她刚才的玩笑，搞不好居然真的是这个问题的最优解了。

等等等等等等，再怎么说这个答案也太过飞跃了，菲力克斯使劲摇了摇头想把这个念头赶走，但是没有什么效果。他抬起眼，目光正好对上转过头来的贝雷丝，她有些不明所以地歪了歪头，眼神似乎在询问他怎么了。

菲力克斯觉得有种热度从脖子开始缓慢地蔓延，他隐约意识到了原因，但是他现在还不愿意去想。

他别开头避开她的目光，勉强哼了一下：“我差不多要回训练场了。对我而言，比起女生的手，还是握着剑比较轻松。”他迈开步子，走了两步又停了下来：“喂，你要是还想待着不走，可别感冒了。……不然少了训练对手，我会很困扰。”

“再见。”

看着少年像是逃跑一样的背影，贝雷丝疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。又一阵夜风吹来，带来一阵刚才没有的冷意，她轻微地哆嗦了一下，苏谛斯在脑海中又开始打趣，说那个少年的还真是算准了你要感冒。贝雷丝轻微恼怒地跺了跺脚，最后看了一眼夜空，默默在心里许下了微不足道的誓言，也转身离开了女神之塔。

“希望我可以守护这和平的日常。”

……即使现在她还不知道，在不远的未来，这份誓言就被毫不留情地打碎了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————  
生存本能

“……所以，你又是来劝我学魔法的？”菲力克斯放下了架起的剑，语气带上了烦躁的音调。

贝雷丝一时没有说话，只是静静地盯着菲力克斯。

“你差不多也该放弃了吧？早就说过了，我并不擅长理学也没有兴趣，我只要有剑就可以了。”

“菲力克斯，你至今为止都还没有在剑术上赢过我一次吧。”教师终于开口了，但是一开口就毫不留情直戳菲力克斯的痛处。

“嘁。所以我更没有时间浪费在学习理学上了不是吗。”

贝雷丝垂下了眼睛再次陷入了沉默，过了好一会才再次开口：“之前你说了，觉得我对胜利有着骑士所没有的执着，而那个时候我也回答了你。”

“……为了活下去，吗。”

贝雷丝静静地点了点头。

“然而就算是现在的我，也不能断言仅凭一把剑，就可以在任何战场上活下去。”

“战场上充满各种意外——地形，天气，人祸，或者只是单纯的、运气。而大部分都不是仅仅凭借一种技术就能克服的。”

“你的确很强，而且还在生长期——也许再过几年，或者就这一年内，你就可以凭借力量在剑术上胜过我。虽然存在个人差，但是基本上男性和女性的基础体力就有巨大差别。”贝雷丝掂量着手里的剑淡淡地说道：“虽然我也自知比一般女性要来的结实，体力和力量也并不逊于同等体格的男性，但是……”

“……啊啊，这个我明白。”菲力克斯意外地露出了苦涩的表情：“就算是我，对上那头山猪的话，剑术的技量大半也都派不上用场了，对于能够空手握碎头盖骨的怪力，想要正面对抗反而会觉得自己脑子有问题。”

“就是这样。”贝雷丝点了点头继续说到：“但是即使你可以在训练场之中以单纯的剑术胜过我，我也有自信在战场上并不会输给你。在战场上，比起单纯的技术高人一筹，重要的反而是制造对自己有利的流向。”

“如果能事先知道敌人的兵种，在开战前的战备就开始针对当然是最好的。然而这点时常受情报限制做不到——那么，在完全不利的接近战到来前，能够先在远处削弱敌人的实力，或者只接近自己能够打败的对手，将难缠的对手交给友军，这些都是常用的做法。”

“在战场上，为了活下去，要利用一切。”贝雷丝看向菲力克斯，眼神中带着难以形容的涟漪：“想要只靠一种武器一种技术在战场活下去甚至是一种奢侈。正是因为如此……我在和你的剑术训练中头一次感到了快乐。”

菲力克斯惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“没有仇恨，没有挣扎，没有掠夺——仅仅只是单纯的胜负和战意。即使磨练出的技术终究在战场上要成为自己的生命线，但是在当下，仅仅是……”贝雷丝低下头，第一次露出了苦恼的表情：“我希望你可以专心磨练剑术，但是同时我也迫切地希望你能拥有剑术以外的，就算是一种也好，为了增加生存概率的攻击手段。”

“…………”菲力克斯迟疑了一下，随后开口问道：“那为什么是理学？我怎么看都不像是擅长理论和魔法这些的人吧。”

贝雷丝摇了摇头：“的确，如果是更加高深的攻击魔法，也许需要对理论也了如指掌才能掌握吧。但是我也不是需要你在魔法上的造诣达到雅妮特那样的程度——只要熟练掌握一两个简单明了的攻击魔法就够了，你并不缺少这方面的素养。以及比起再增加其他携带的武器让身形变得迟钝，不需要武器的魔法反而对施展你的剑术更有利吧？”

“……真是败给你了……”菲力克斯思考了一会叹了一口气露出了认输的表情：“不过不可否认你的说法并不是没有道理。该说你这作风是真不愧是佣兵还是真不愧是教师……”

他一边小声抱怨一边收起了手里的剑。

“如你所愿，这段时间我会好好学习理学的，但是作为交换。”他用剑柄指向学级导师：“目标达成后你可要陪我训练到我尽兴为止，老.师。”

“啊啊，我很期待。”贝雷丝的语气终于带上了一丝上扬的调子，也许她自己也没有意识到，但是她的眼梢和嘴角都带上了名为微笑的弧度。

笑了，菲力克斯带着一种漠然的情绪思考着眼前的光景，想起之前那个山猪王子曾经说过的，老师的笑容很少见。

但是自己从来没有这么觉得过：这家伙明明经常在笑，在训练场的时候，在剑刃相交的时候，这家伙一直都，眼神闪闪发亮地——

几秒后，意识到自己在思考什么的少年感觉有什么在脑海中炸开了，惊讶混合着淡淡的优越感的情绪倒把他自己吓地狠狠地把手上的剑往地上一顿。贝雷丝睁大了眼睛看着猛然背过身去的学生，还以为自己又有什么触到了他的逆鳞。

“……什么时候。”菲力克斯背朝着自己的学级教师，声音低到贝雷丝几乎听不清，但还没等她出声询问，菲力克斯就烦躁得咋了咋舌，自己提高了音量：“我问你打算什么时候开始理学的训练！”

“啊……啊啊，明天吧，我也需要准备一下。”贝雷丝思考了一下给出了回应。

“……哦。走了。”菲力克斯始终没有回头，在得到问题的答案之后就大步流星地离开了训练场，只留下一头雾水的教师独自在训练场又思索了很久为什么学生又生气了，最终只留下一个当老师真难的结论。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
指环

决战前。

————————

在帝弥托利和艾黛尔贾特最后的面谈之后，王国连同教会的联合军队暂且退回中央教会，开始进入了最后的备战阶段。大部分人都意识到了这大概就是终局了——但现在谁也不能断言最后到来的会是和平还是地狱。不安、惶恐以及更多的期待与希望的情绪交杂在整个教会中，让所有人都产生了一种脚下轻快又沉重的奇妙感受，就连一向冷静的菲力克斯也并不例外。

他试图和往常一样在训练场挥剑，几分钟后却不得不承认怎么也找不着手感。他停下手叹了一口气，漠然地眺望着堆在训练场角落的废弃的训练用武器。

——终于快要看到结局了。在她消失的5年里，和帝国军缠斗的5年里，他曾经觉得这乱世直到自己战死也不会结束。但是现在，终点已经在所有人都可以目视到的地方了，大部分人剩下的唯一的问题就是，自己是不是能够最终活着走到结局的幸运儿。

然而对于菲力克斯自己来说，在结局之后的和平，也是对他来说极为陌生的词汇——不再挥剑的自己，终究会变成什么？这是他至今为止的生命中从来没有考虑过的问题，但是……

他合上了眼睛，眼前浮现出自己的教师、自己的目标的身影。至少如果还有她在，即使是和平的岁月自己也不会有无聊的一天吧。答案已经隐约在心中成型，但是现在还没有到付诸实际的时候。他张开眼睛，再次看了一眼废弃的武器堆，走出训练场打算去找到那个可以和自己切磋的唯一人选。

——————————

食堂、温室、钓鱼池——菲力克斯贝雷丝平时经常会在的地方都转了一圈，却没有发现她的踪影，正在他打算去她的房间寻找一下的时候，帝弥托利走过来叫住了他。

“菲力克斯，刚才老师好像在找你，你路上有碰到她吗？”

“嘁，正好错过了吗。喂帝弥托利，那家伙往哪去了？”  
“……老师她拿着花，应该是往墓地方向去了。”帝弥托利略微顿了一下，似乎是因为菲力克斯叫了自己的名字而惊讶，过了一会他才再次抬眼直视菲力克斯：“菲力克斯，我……”

“……别说了，现在不是说这个的时候。”菲力克斯背对着王子，不打算继续王子想要提起的这个话题：“你要是有什么想说的，就在一切都结束以后活着回来慢慢说吧。到那时候我会听着的。”

“……啊啊，你说的对。”帝弥托利摇了摇头，露出了一点苦笑：“等我们都活着回来，有不少需要说的话呢，对活着的人也是，对死去的人也是。抱歉拖住了你，你快去找老师吧。”

菲力克斯没有回头，胡乱地冲着帝弥托利摆了摆手，就向着墓地走去了。

——————————

天色已近黄昏，落日的余晖平等地撒在教会的角角落落，也理所当然地给她的身影镀上了一层薄红。虽然菲力克斯并没有出声唤她，但是她已经发现了他的气息，微微偏过头向着他招了招手。

菲力克斯犹豫了一下，但他的腿却好像没有收到这份信号，就像是应和着她的招手似的径直走了过去。

“……你可让我好找。”他努力控制自己的语气，但是语调还是带上了一丝埋怨。

“抱歉，我也有去训练场，但是好像刚好和你错过了。”贝雷丝短短地看了菲力克斯一眼，目光又回到了墓碑之上。

“差不多该结束了。毕竟是杰拉尔特留给我的东西，我觉得有必要来报告一下它最后的去向。”

“杰拉尔特留下的……？”菲力克斯脑中升起了小小的疑问，但是随即看到了贝雷丝手上拿着的一个小小的、结实而又饱经风霜的皮革袋子。

“菲力克斯，希望你能收下这个。”贝雷丝将袋子在自己的手掌中托着停了一会，似乎是在感受那个东西的份量，最终将它递给了菲力克斯。

菲力克斯的眼神在袋子和贝雷丝之间打了几个来回，猜不透她在打着什么在主意，但还是伸手从她手中接下了它。

袋子并不沉，大概只有一颗小石子的重量，菲力克斯抓着袋口，将询问的眼神投向了将东西交给自己后就不再开口，而是偏过身去眺望着夕阳的教师，拿不准自己该不该去猜测袋中装着什么。

“……算是护身符一样的东西吧。”贝雷丝没有转身，但是还是解答了菲力克斯的疑问：“现在只是希望你能带着就可以……等到战争结束以后，是要还给我还是自己留着，就随你喜欢了。”说到最后一句的时候她才转过头，菲力克斯隐约觉得她在微笑，但是因为落日余晖的逆光不能看清她的表情。

“好了，差不多该去食堂了。最近据说厨师们都很奋发呢，决战前果然还是应该让大家好好吃一顿。”薄荷色的头发轻快地穿过了菲力克斯身边，走远了几步后又略微停顿了一下：“今天就不切磋了。”

“……因为我今天肯定会输。”她留下的最后一句话声音低的几乎微不可闻，却还是异常清晰地传入了菲力克斯的耳朵。他望着她离开的方向怔了一会，然后低下头看到袋口内反射出微弱光芒的物件，手指不自觉地捏紧了袋子，确认着袋内物品的形状。

过了几秒钟，他捂住了脸发出了难堪的呻吟：“……会输的到底是谁啊，可恶……”

太阳还未完全落下，但此时菲力克斯的脸色，却完全不是这夕阳的杰作了。

——————————————————————————————  
回礼

和《雨》稍微有1mm关系

——————————

“……你来做什么。”

当贝雷丝敲门未得到回应，直接推开房门走进菲力克斯的房间的时候，迎接她的是这么一句低沉的话语。

菲力克斯正靠着窗边，冷冷地回头瞪着未经允许就走进房间的贝雷丝：

“该不会是那个山猪让你来的吧。”

贝雷丝摇了摇头。

“那你是来干什么的？该不会是来看我有没有哭的吧。”菲力克斯的语调带上了一丝刻薄与烦躁，而他自己也注意到了这一点，话音刚落就像是掩饰什么一样将眼神投向了窗外。

然而贝雷丝并没有因为菲力克斯的一句话而动摇，只是默默地关上了房门然后站在门边。她似乎并没有开口的意思，只是静默地像是一开始就存在于这个房间里一样，呼吸。

不知过了多久，终究是菲力克斯先败下阵来，他有些无奈地转回头看向不发一语的贝雷丝：“我没有那么脆弱，你要是担心的话还不如去担心那只山猪。”

贝雷丝还是摇了摇头：“我没有在担心。”她对上菲力克斯意外的表情继续说到：“我知道你一定能自己振作。只是……”她脸上难得地露出了一丝苦笑：“只是我想在这时候待在你身边而已，就像当时你在我身边一样。”

菲力克斯一时睁大了眼睛，随即又马上把头别开了：“……你这个人……”他低低地叹了一口气，眼神再次投向窗外，但是这次不是在逃避，而更像是在整理自己的思绪。

他知道她说的‘那个时候’是指什么——他在事后才知道，那是她出生以来第一次哭泣。就连在婴儿时期都从未掉过一滴眼泪的她，在那个时候到底是什么心境，他那时也无从猜测。

沉默了许久，他终于还是开口问到：“骑士团长……你的父亲死去的时候，你是什么感觉？”

贝雷丝对菲力克斯的问题并没有感到意外。她垂下眼睛，双手交握着，过了些许才慢慢开口。

“……佣兵并不是一个长久稳定的职业，从我记事起，佣兵团内的团员就在不断更替。”

“但是，不论何时，杰拉尔特……父亲都和我在一起。”

“我曾经觉得，在那之后不管还有多长久的未来，这都是不会改变的事项。”

“所以在那个时候，不论我重复了多少次依然无法救下他，意识到这就是他的‘命运’的时候，我……第一次感到了害怕。”

“曾经以为的未来消失了——面前有无数通往未来的道路，但是有他在我面前的那一条永远的关闭了，就像是自己被放逐到了陌生的世界一样。”

“现在想来，也许我在那个时候才真正意义上的‘出生’了吧。”她略微松开了交握的双手，抬起了头。

菲力克斯注视着她薄绿色的眼睛，心中慢慢反刍着她的话语：虽然不明白她所说的重复了多次是什么意思，但是他还是理解到了她的感受。

那是她的第一声啼哭，就像所有没有做好准备就被带到这个世间的婴儿一样，发出的第一声啼哭。

他再次将目光移向窗外，夕阳略微有些刺眼，让他眯起了眼睛。

未来很广阔，未来太过广阔了。直到父亲的背影消失了才让他意识到这一点，曾经被父亲挡住不需要他思考的事情，也全部毫无保留地横亘在他面前。

“其实我明白的。”

“那家伙…………父亲他，并不是真心想要对古廉的死说那样的话。”

“那个，关于骑士道的……？”

“啊啊……”菲力克斯把目光从窗外收回，盯着脚下的地板：“正是因为明白，所以那时候的我对这种生存方式感到了恐怖——我如果站在了那个位置上，也会变成不得不说那种话的人吗？”

“古廉是为了保护帝弥托利死去的，并不是为了什么理想的骑士道。”菲力克斯抬起头，对上了贝雷丝的目光：“我的父亲也不是为了救法嘉斯的王子，而只是为了救帝弥托利，他的旧友的儿子——即使是现在，我也认定是这样，这才是我的本质。我不会为了什么大义和国家挥剑，但是不代表我会对身边的人见死不救。”

“……但是现在来说这个，也已经太晚了。”菲力克斯握紧了剑柄。

贝雷丝走到了菲力克斯面前，他抬起眼，还没反应过来，她的手臂已经环绕上了自己的脖子，略有些强硬地让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。

“！你、你是干什么！”菲力克斯狼狈地出声，挣扎着想要挣脱，但是贝雷丝却不许他这么做：“希尔凡说了要安慰人就要这样。总之，听着。”

她维持着拥抱着他的姿势继续说到：“就像你能够理解罗德利古卿一样，他也一直理解你的想法——菲力克斯只要维持这样就可以了。”

“……就连，我想要道歉这种事，他也会知道吗。”菲力克斯不再挣扎了，头靠在贝雷丝的肩膀上，声音有些闷闷的。

贝雷丝轻轻拍着他的后脑勺：“嗯，一定是知道的。”

“……是吗。”菲力克斯不再出声了，他抬起了手停顿了一下，终究还是环在了贝雷丝的腰上。

两人维持着这个姿势不知道过去了多久，菲力克斯轻咳了一下缓缓推开了贝雷丝。她抬起头端详着他的脸，那张脸上已经恢复了平时的表情，只是耳根稍微有点红。

“别看。”菲力克斯略微有些恼怒地遮住她的眼睛：“都说了我是不会哭的。”

“是吗，那可真是遗憾。”贝雷丝的眼睛被他的手挡着，但还是露出了一点微笑。

“现在哭了的话，鬼知道那个山猪又会消沉成什么样。”菲力克斯把手从她眼睛上拿开，又像是想起了什么似的不爽的用两只手捏住贝雷丝的脸颊往旁边扯了起来。

“咕哎？”被突然袭击的贝雷丝发出了不明所以的奇怪声音，菲力克斯这才满意地把手放开：“你也别希尔凡说什么就信，笨蛋。”

“？？？”贝雷丝仍然一脸搞不清状况，但菲力克斯已经什么都不肯再说。一天后希尔凡被菲力克斯在训练场追杀地四处逃窜的理由，也只有菲力克斯自己清楚了。

——————————————————————————  
以刃为盾

“报告！露迷尔村的废墟中发现人影！”

聚集在军议室的所有人的目光一瞬间都集中在了传令兵身上。

“露迷尔村？”

“是！最初是一个寄养在教会的露迷尔村孤儿发现的。他似乎有时候会跑回自己原来的家里。一日前他发现废墟附近有十数轻装帝国士兵的在村庄附近徘徊，在没被发现的情况下回到教会报告给了西提司阁下。我们之后已经派出斥候观察过确认情况属实，特来报告。”

“这以外的情报呢？”

“是！据侦察兵的回报，这些人似乎在废墟之中挖掘寻找一些东西，但是因为露迷尔村的整体废墟化，他们自己似乎也并不完全肯定需要挖掘的物品的具体位置，根据推测至少应该还会在废墟盘桓一天以上。”

“我知道了。我们会尽快处置，你先退下吧。”在场的帝弥托利冲传令兵微笑了致意，等人离开以后转回到桌前。

“在露迷尔村挖掘什么东西？总觉有种讨厌的感觉呢。”梅尔塞德斯皱着眉头轻声咕哝着，想起了5年前发生在那个村庄里的惨剧：“难道说是和当年那件事有关的道具吗？”

“露迷尔村的废墟啊……那里因为废墟障碍物和台阶落差，并不太适合骑兵前往呢。”英谷莉特托着下巴陷入了沉思：“若是斥候队的话就会有弓兵，飞行小队也不适合应对……稳妥起见这里还是让杜笃带一小队重步兵将对方引出，然后再在开阔的地方包围他们比较好吧？”

“麻烦。反正也不是什么大不了的人数，与其这么兴师动众，我带几个人去就可以了。”菲力克斯抱着手臂，对英谷莉特的保守战术露出了嫌弃的表情。

“菲力克斯，你又！”英谷莉特急地跺了下脚：“这说不定是个陷阱，你这样太危险了！老师你也说说他……”英谷莉特眼见菲力克斯扭开了头不乐意听她的劝说，将求助的目光投向了身边淡青色头发的女性。

“抱歉，这次我也赞成菲力克斯。”贝雷丝抬起眼，缓缓对英谷莉特摇了摇头：“决战近在眼前，现在大家都在养精蓄锐，这对帝国军来说也是一样的——露迷尔村的小队人数绝不会多，出动太多人马中了陷阱的话露出马脚的反而会是这边。”

“但是对方确实也有在动什么手脚，不可以完全无视，派少数机动力比较灵活的步兵精锐去剿灭应该是最合适的应对了。”

“但是！”

“不过的确让菲力克斯一个人去的话有点危险，我也一起去吧——英谷莉特，你可以带一队飞行兵在外围待机吗？如果有什么问题我会打信号通知你们。”贝雷丝最终下了决断，将探寻的目光投向依然面露难色的金发女骑士。

“我……明白了。老师，请一定小心。”英谷莉特忧心忡忡地朝菲力克斯的方向看了一眼，最终还是点头同意。

菲力克斯对此倒是没发表什么意见，只是微微向贝雷丝的方向扬了下下巴：“我去准备，一会大门口集合。”

“等等，菲力克斯、老师。这果然还是太危险了，我也一起去。”就在这时从刚开始一直盯着地图的帝弥托利突然开口，阻止了转身正要离开的菲力克斯。

“哈？？”菲力克斯一脸难以置信的表情转回头，然后那表情马上又变成了愤怒和不爽：“你在说什么梦话？！”

“但是……”

“没有什么但是。”菲力克斯一口就回绝了帝弥托利：“你给我想想你自己的身份，哪有王自己去应对这种程度的陷阱的。”

“但是我没办法看着你们单身赴险。”帝弥托利稍微露出了些许悲伤的表情，仿佛往日的阴影再次覆盖了他的精神：“我已经不想再看到身边的人的牺牲了。”

“啧，你这个人……！”菲力克斯忍无可忍地一拳砸在了桌子上：“你给我脑子放清醒一点！你是王，你身上担着的是全军和整个王国的责任，这种无用的感伤给我赶紧舍弃掉！”

“但是！”

“我 说 了 没 有 什 么 但 是！”菲力克斯拧着眉头，恶狠狠地盯着帝弥托利：“这种决战前的紧要关头，你要是出了点什么问题你有没有想过整个军队会变成什么样？！之后王国又会变成什么样？！作为王的责任就是用最效率的方式牺牲自己的士兵，一个人都不肯放手的最终结果就是一败涂地！”

菲力克斯愤怒的尾音还没消散在空气中，贝雷丝已经无声无息地插入了对峙的两人中间。她轻轻地拍了几下菲力克斯紧握着的拳头，拇指嵌入他的掌心，把他的手指一根根掰开，然后抬起了眼，盯着他的眼睛：“菲力克斯，说过头了。”

菲力克斯愣了一下，下意识地握住了还留在掌心的她的手，随即又像是触电一样松开。他轻微地啧了一下闪电般地扭头转身只留给贝雷丝一个后脑勺，但是耳朵尖冒出的可疑红晕还是出卖了他。贝雷丝冲着菲力克斯的背影无声地牵起嘴角微笑了一下，转回头望向还有些无所适从的帝弥托利，语气笃定：“不用担心，帝弥托利。有我跟着，任何万一都不会发生。”

“你还真敢说。”恢复正常了的菲力克斯这时转了回来，淡淡地吐槽了一句贝雷丝，撇了一眼帝弥托利又迅速移开了眼睛：“……抱歉，我说过头了一点。”

“但是你是法嘉斯的王，是这只军队的大将，你不可能所有事都亲力亲为——这是为了你自己，也是为了我们所有人。”他抬起了眼睛直视帝弥托利，眼神中已没有任何闪躲：“你应该要更依赖我们。”

帝弥托利短暂地闭上了眼睛，曾经失去的人们的脸孔依次浮现在眼前——他明白以他生来的性格，也许一生也无法甩掉这些幻影，他只能背负着他们的尸体前行。但是他已经决定了要成为被这场战争蹂躏的所有人的王，现在已经不能再继续患得患失下去了。

他睁开了眼睛。

“菲力克斯，老师。”他顿了一下，再次开口：“请你们胜利，以及活着回来。”

“那是当然的。”菲力克斯和贝雷丝的声音重合了，菲力克斯用鼻子哼笑了一声：“你就好好坐镇在这等着吧，大将。……喂，走了。”

贝雷丝朝着帝弥托利点了点头，转身追上大步流星的菲力克斯，两个人的背影消失在了门后。

——————————

贝雷丝与菲力克斯带着数名短兵器精锐步兵，悄悄靠近了露迷尔村的废墟。他们和士兵们分散沿着废墟悄悄潜入，没几步就发现了目标的帝国小队。

就如同线报一样，他们正在四处挖掘，但是距离太远，听不太清他们具体在说什么，只能勉强断定大致方位。贝雷丝和菲力克斯互相对视了一眼，和士兵们打好下暗号，各自开始靠近敌人。

战斗几乎一瞬间就结束了。

专心挖掘的帝国士兵完全没有发现自己在不知不觉中已经被包围，等到意识到的时候就已经接连被迅速靠近的菲力克斯和贝雷丝被斩与剑下。数人距离较远的虽然一时间开始逃窜，但也被同行的兵士斩落。

菲力克斯暂时放下了剑，从脚下的帝国兵的身旁捡起一个他们挖掘出的袋子向里张望，里面是一些破碎的石块和石片，上面有着似曾相识的纹路。但答案还没来得及从脑中浮现，菲力克斯就听到贝雷丝略显急切的呼喊。

“菲力克斯！前面！”

菲力克斯没有回头，几乎是脊髓反射一般往旁边一闪。一个火球贴着脸颊飞过。与此同时，本位于自己后方的贝雷丝一个箭步冲至前方，天帝之剑延伸着突刺向前方遮挡着敌方术士的废墟土墙。在土墙崩毁的同时，菲力克斯已重整态势，将魔力聚集与指尖。落雷轰鸣着向敌方术士烧去，直击对方天灵盖，短促的惨叫过后术士委顿于地，不再动弹。

两人确认术士已经死亡之后迅速背对对方环视周围，确认已没有其他埋伏之后才终于短促的呼了一口气，菲力克斯叫过一个士兵给他看了手上的袋子，让他通知其他人去收集帝国兵身上的类似物品，然后才转回头看向从刚才开始就一直在扯他衣角的贝雷丝。

“干什么？”他掂了下手上的袋子，示意贝雷丝接住，但贝雷丝没理，而是伸出手指抚上他的脸——那上面有刚才被火球稍许擦过留下的烧伤。白魔法集中于指尖，待她移开手指，皮肤上已经没有留下任何痕迹了。

菲力克斯眨了眨眼愣了一秒：“……这种程度的不治也行吧。”

“那太浪费了，我还挺喜欢菲力克斯的脸的。”贝雷丝歪了歪头，一脸正经地回到，同时伸出手接过了菲力克斯递过来的袋子。

“……你这家伙、又。……”菲力克斯被贝雷丝突如其来的话语噎到，一时吃不准她到底是拿自己寻开心还是真心实意的这么想——但扰乱他的心跳的罪魁祸首却一脸如常地开始辨认袋中的碎石。

“这些……是纹章石的碎片。”她终于抬起头，眼神带上了一些严峻。她走到那个埋伏的术士的尸体跟前，用脚尖踢开了罩袍的兜帽。

那是一张皮肤苍灰的脸，和当年在他们面前现形的塔列斯和索隆类似。

“果然吗。”菲力克斯并没有太大意外：“姑且刚才让士兵去把能找到的都回收了。这些要是被他们拿走，估计又会被用来生产魔兽大军了吧。”

“啊……是啊。”贝雷丝不知道想到了什么，手按在胸口陷入了沉思。菲力克斯对她突如其来的沉默有些担心，低下头端详她的脸色：“怎么了？”

“……”贝雷丝抬起头，盯了菲力克斯一会，最终还是摇了摇头。菲力克斯见状也不再追问，回头开始处理开始集合的士兵。等到事情差不多处理完毕了，他才又听到背后小声呼唤他的名字的声音。

他回头，看到和刚才一样伫立在原地的贝雷丝。虽然她和平常一样依然脸上没有什么波澜，但是菲力克斯总觉得她的眼底似乎藏着某种说不出的阴影。

“菲力克斯。”贝雷丝再次叫了一次他的名字，停顿了一会似乎在斟酌语句：“如果我……如果我说我不是普通的‘人类’，你会怎么想？”

“就这种事吗……你不普通这一点不是已经人尽皆知了？我可以没有认识任何其他人能声称自己睡了五年还能完好无损地站在我面前。”

“并不只是……”贝雷丝用脚尖无意识地撵着地上的碎石：“如果我可以变成魔兽、或者时间的流逝和普通人不一样、呢？如果……”

“变成魔兽？那么你会丧失理智吗？”菲力克斯抱起了手臂，直接反问道。

“诶？大概……不会？我觉得……不会？只是一个假设，我也没有变过……”贝雷丝似乎并没有想到会被这么反问，一时间陷入了慌乱。

“那么，就没有区别吧。”菲力克斯放下了手臂，走到她面前，用拳头轻轻锤了一下她的头顶：“如果你变成了失去理智的魔兽，那么我会毫不犹豫地砍了你——除了这个以外，你和任何人类都没有区别。”

她一时没有再说话，只是盯着菲力克斯的脸，脑内慢慢反刍着他的回答。即使自己没有心脏，即使自己的身体内部有着和普通人类截然不同的东西，即使终有一天自己不能有和普通人类一样的时间尺度，但是只要有这个回答，自己一定不论何时都不会再陷入一样的自我怀疑了吧。

“……喂，你还要盯到什么时候。”如同往常一样，最先绷不住的依然是菲力克斯，他退后一步用手臂挡住了嘴角，但是挡不住脸上泛起的红晕。贝雷丝回过神来，但是依然没有收回目光，反而更加上下打量了起来：“……果然我还是挺喜欢菲力克斯的脸的。”

“……你、你怎么还在继续这个话题！”菲力克斯恼怒地转过头：“……回去了！”

“好好。”贝雷丝脚步轻快地跟上了菲力克斯的步伐，菲力克斯偷偷往她的方向撇了一眼，刚才她眼中的阴沉已然完全雾散，又变回了一同往常的飘然的前学级教师。他暗自松了一口气，收回了目光，但是脑内又忍不住开始重放她刚才说的话。

“……………………难道喜欢的只有脸吗…”

“？菲力克斯？你在咕哝什么？”

“什么都没有！”

————————————————————————————————  
剑与盾

来到加尔古.玛库也已有月余，贝雷丝依然还没有习惯怎么和人打交道。

佣兵时期自己的任务仅仅是练习与战斗，杰拉尔特几乎包揽了所有和雇主以及同伴的交涉，虽然那时候自己对此并没有觉得不满，对于只需要挥剑反而觉得轻松，但是人算不如天算，若是当时的自己知道自己有一天居然会手执教鞭，也许还是好好观察一下杰拉尔特是怎么和不同的人交流的比较好吧，贝雷丝在这时候才深切地体会到了自己的欠缺。

仅仅只是实战经验的传授和练习的话多少还是能够应付下来，这所教会附属的士官学校绝大部分的课程也正是为了提高学生们的军事素养——但是除去这些，这毕竟是一所集合了贵族和平民的敏感时期青少年的学校，课业以外，对于自身、对于他人、对于梦想、对于地位…学生们也会向老师咨询各种各样可能连老师自己都还不甚明了的问题。这些交流如同用刃钝了的剪刀剪头发一般，让贝雷丝头皮发麻，精神疲惫。

她轻轻晃了晃头，强迫自己不再去思考这些平日已经在无时无刻困扰她的问题。今天是周日，是难得的空闲以及市场开放可以采买的日子，她整理了一下自己以及学生的武器及物品损耗就离开房间，向着市场出发。

——————————

补充完消耗品后，贝雷丝走向了武器铺，并在那发现了一位意外的人物。

“菲力克斯？”她出声唤到。靛蓝色头发的学生闻声转过头来，眼中映出自己学级导师的身影，微微抬了一下眉毛。

“怎么，原来是你。”

贝雷丝点了一下头，走向了菲力克斯旁边，将目光投向他刚才正在观察的武器陈列架。

“怪不得在训练场找不到人。”菲力克斯低声咕哝了一句，也重新将目光转回眼前的武器，两人一时间都陷入了沉默，开始专心观察眼前的物件。

看起来今天并没有什么特殊的商品，贝雷丝最后得出了结论。她随即向老板下单了大量消耗用武器，在等待老板捆扎的时候才再次将目光投向身旁的学生。

菲力克斯是少数贝雷丝不需要费心去斟酌语句就能交流的学生之一。首先他也不是会就剑术以外的问题主动向教师求教的类型，其次大抵只要和他去训练场练一下剑，贝雷丝就能知道他当日的心情和状态到底如何——相比起其他学生，实在是好懂多了。

“今天没在训练场？”贝雷丝窥视着菲力克斯的表情开口问道。

“看就知道了吧，休日没有什么像样的对手。一个人挥剑也厌了，想来看看武器店有没有什么新货，看来这边也落空了啊。”菲力克斯有些厌烦地皱起了眉头，随即看到武器店老板提出来交给贝雷丝的两大包武器：“你这量是怎么回事？！”

“？”贝雷丝不明所以地歪了下头：“这是你们下节课程和任务中要用到的武器，怎么了吗？”

“不是指这个！”菲力克斯手指向那两大包武器：“你是一个人来的吧？你打算一个人把这个量的武器运回去？”

贝雷丝扫了一眼手上的货品，掂量了一下回到：“虽然多少走起来会有点碍事，不过还是没问题的。”

“……你这家伙……”菲力克斯感到有些头痛：“这种程度的补给采配，在在来之前随便拜托个谁一起来不是更好吗。是你的请求的话那个山猪估计也……啧，算了。”他说着对她伸出了手：“拿一半给我。”

贝雷丝困惑地看了一眼手上的货品和菲力克斯伸出的手：“不，这些……”

“作为交换，回去以后你要陪我练剑。”菲力克斯把手又往前伸了一点：“拿过来。”

贝雷丝逡巡片刻，意识到再次拒绝只会让眼前的学生心情变得更糟，终于点了点头，将其中一个包裹递给了他。

——————————

变故发生在两个人走出武器铺准备返回修道院的时候。

“你，给我停下。”身后有一个尊大的声音响起，似乎在呼喝着前方的什么人，但是贝雷丝和菲力克斯都并没有觉得这和自己有什么关系，但随后，那个声音又再次响起，带着明确的指向。

“前面那个绿色头发的女人，给我停下。”

“……”贝雷丝无声地四处张望了一下，确定了四周除了自己再没有其他绿色头发的女性，这才站定回了头。

那是一位趾高气扬大腹便便的中年男性。

“你是个生面孔呢。”他看到贝雷丝转过头来，傲慢地点了点头：“拿着武器……是佣兵吗。”他不逊的眼光上下打量着贝雷丝，不知道是不是多心，他的眼神似乎在身体中段……咳……也就是胸部停留了很久。

贝雷丝一时没有做声，但对这种打量熟悉至极，这也是杰拉尔特多数让她回避交涉的原因：虽没有实际伤害，但那粘腻的目光就如同雨天溅落在腿上的泥点让人感到烦躁和不快。

“还不错……虽然品性看起来有点粗野，不过这也算是一种趣味。”那个男人自顾自地说道，随即再次将话头抛向贝雷丝：“你，现在被谁雇佣？”

贝雷丝无意识的皱起了眉头，但还是以一贯的语调回答了那个男人：“我现在受教会雇佣，没有在做佣兵。”

“教会？那就更好说了。你的直接上司是谁？教会的话只要我一句话就可以把你转到我名下的佣兵团。我保证这会是一个好差事。或者我也可以直接将你纳为我的侧室，不错吧！！我的名字是XXXX.冯.XXXXX。我可是个贵族，可以从此保你……”

贝雷丝的愕然和不快还没来得及表现在脸上，身边就响起了咣当一声巨响，扔下了包裹的菲力克斯挡在了她的面前，脸上的表情比暴风雨来临之前的天色还要阴沉。

“这个人不是你这种器量的人能够笼络的，给我消失。”

“你、你在说什么，我好歹也是贵族，区区一个佣兵……”

“哈？贵族？那又怎么样！”菲力克斯拔出了剑：“这家伙是我的对手，我的导师！不是你这种渣滓可以圈养的人。最后说一遍，给 我 消 失！”

菲力克斯的剑尖直指着男人的面门，但比他的剑更具杀伤力的反而是他周身缠绕的杀气——那个男人瞬间面如土色地后退了一步，但随即又想起什么似的开始大叫自己的家名，混杂着不堪的诅咒。菲力克斯巍然不动，但周遭因为骚动聚集起来的人群中似乎有人认出了他的身份：伏拉鲁达力乌斯、嫡子……关键词在人群中渐渐扩散，也终于传入了男人的耳中。他惶恐地四处张望了下，虽然还想继续叫嚣，但最终还是底气不足地留下一句“你给我等着！”之后仓皇落跑。

菲力克斯脸色如旧地环视了一圈周围的人群，轻微地咋了下舌收回了剑，当即回头拿起被自己扔下的包裹拖着还没反应过来的贝雷丝离开了这个是非之地。

————————————

当两人终于回到教会，贝雷丝才有机会开口道谢。

“谢谢你，菲力克斯。但是……那种程度的挑衅我自己也可以搞定。作为教师让学生挡在面前还是有点……”

“你出手的话，立场会不太妙吧。”菲力克斯扭过头，有些不耐烦地解释道：“那个家伙就如他自己所说，是个手上颇有点闲钱的新晋贵族——就算是对这种事情不太关心的我在来加尔古.玛库前也多次从父亲大人那里听说过那个家名。他手上捏着帝国和王国之间不少生意，仗着这些生意，对教会的供奉也有着不小的数额，他就是以此来获得发言权的。”

“虽然不觉得那个对你青眼有加的大司教会因为这点事就改变态度……总而言之如果他真要找麻烦就让他去找父亲大人好了，偶尔也要让那个老头子派上点用场。”菲力克斯冷哼一声，不愿再在这个问题上多谈，贝雷丝也就不再追问，只是再次道谢之后开始默默清点买来的物品。

贝雷丝一脸如常，但菲力克斯却在沉默之中忍不住频频确认学级导师的表情——他以及他们学级的学生曾经都以为这位从佣兵成为教师的女性缺乏作为人类的感情，似乎就算天塌在她面前也不能让她的眉毛动一下。然而今天在那个不堪的贵族出言不逊的时候，菲力克斯确信自己看到了教师脸上出现的一瞬间的扭曲与嫌恶。

虽然不想承认，但是在确认到那个表情的瞬间，他陷入了一种奇妙的安心与兴奋的心境。

这个人毫无疑问也是个人类，并不是什么没有感情的灰色恶魔；也正是因为如此，他无法放任那个大放厥词的贵族再对着她说出任何一个不敬的词语。

我还没有超越这个人的剑，怎么能让她被那种渣滓所束缚。

虽然深知争执起来她绝对不会在那个场合落下风，但是贵族的战场从来不止是这些明面上的斗争——正是因为内心明了，所以菲力克斯才厌恶着这一体制——为了不让这些暗处的火种落在她的身上，多少利用一下家族的名字也是无可奈何。

贝雷丝结束了清点，转身对菲力克斯点了点头。他了然地站起，两人走出了教室。目的地早已确定，他们也无须再交换多余的言语，最终一切的心境都会在剑刃相交中坦白。

距离菲力克斯发现自己需要的不仅仅是她的剑，还需要5年。

————————————————————————————  
决断

在菲力克斯35岁的那一年，他确认了一个事实。

贝雷丝恐怕不会变老。

距离战争结束已经过去了十余年，法嘉斯的政体和新生教会也终于逐渐安定，一切都在稳步推进着，虽然要实施的改革的和批改的文件一向没有减少，但是相比战争刚结束的时候来说终于多了稍许可以喘息的空间。

菲力克斯婚后依然保持着和学生时期一样的习惯，只要一有空就和贝雷丝两个人去训练场练剑。两人的实力总体来说一直保持着互角的状态，有一段时间自己胜利的次数似乎变得多了一些，但是近一两年，曾经的教师处于上风的时间，似乎又悄悄变多了。

这并不是经验和技巧上的差距——说的直接一点就是，自己的力量，变弱了。虽然还没有到体力显著下降的年龄，但是在爆发力和速度上明显已经和10年前的自己不在一个档次上，与此相对的贝雷丝却15年前毫无变化。基础体力上的安定甚至弥补了男女力量上的差距。而且就连对人的外貌不甚关心的菲力克斯也能看出，自己的妻子的外貌没有一点变老的迹象。

虽然对于她的特殊性已经早就习以为常，但是菲力克斯在这之前都没有仔细思考过拥有女神之力到底意味着什么。现在想来，能够沉睡五年而毫发无伤地回归，本就不可能还是普通人的身体了。

菲力克斯大大地叹了一口气。

他自知并不是对这些事情敏感的人，既然连自己都察觉到了，那么贝雷丝自己估计也已经早有所察觉——说起来近期比剑的次数微妙的减少了，明明比前几年有了更多的空闲，贝雷丝推脱的频率却变高了，莫非就是因为这个原因吗？

看来得速战速决了，菲力克斯暗自下定了决心。

————————

到达加尔古.玛库的时候天色已近黄昏，菲力克斯跳下马车没有拜托任何人通报就径直奔向了贝雷丝的勤务室。走进房间的时候她正在和西提司讨论着什么，看到自己的丈夫突然闯进来，一时睁大了眼睛。

“诶，菲力克斯？你是什么时候到的？”

“刚到。”菲力克斯截断了她的话头：“现在有空吗，来训练场吧。”

贝雷丝眼神瞬间闪躲了一下，随即对西提司抛了一个求救的眼神：“我正在和西提司讨论一些事情，训练的话还是下次……”

菲力克斯旋即转向了西提司：“西提司阁下？”虽是问句，但是眼神中却隐隐带着杀气。

西提司被夹在两人中间头痛地捏了捏眼角，无可奈何地回应到：“……现在并没有什么特别紧急的事项需要和大司教商讨，既然公爵正巧来访，那今天就到此为止吧。”

————————

贝雷丝被菲力克斯攥着手腕一路拖到了训练场。兴许是一路上菲力克斯散发的杀气太过惊人，路上竟然没有任何一个人胆敢阻拦他们。而当他们终于走进训练场，本还在训练的三两个学生被菲力克斯瞪了一眼之后也瞬间都跳起来找借口溜走了。偌大的训练场终于只剩下他们两个人，菲力克斯这才松开了手。

两个人一时都没有说话，贝雷丝低着头看着自己的脚面顽固地不肯开口。菲力克斯抱着手臂等了一会，确信她是不肯自己开口解释了，才叹了一口气自己开口问道：“你为什么不肯和我训练了？”

贝雷丝还在心里酝酿着借口，但什么都还没说出口就被菲力克斯的下一句确信一般的话语击碎：“你是在害怕又赢过我吗？”

她猛然抬起头，对上了露出苦笑的菲力克斯，她张了张嘴想要说点什么，但是喉咙口却像被铅块堵住一般，只在舌尖留下苦涩的余味，什么词语都吐不出来。

“终于抬头了。”菲力克斯走近一步，再次抓住了她的手：“结婚几年了还想着找那种一眼就能看穿的借口？你的扑克脸现在最多也就只能骗骗刚进学校的学生了。”

“你是什么时候发现自己不会衰老的？”

贝雷丝的呼吸一瞬间停滞了，几秒之后才缓慢地开始吐气，又过了几秒她才终于开口，声音带着些微颤抖和嘶哑：“去年。……后来我和西提司谈过才得到了确信。”

菲力克斯回忆了一下点了点头：“时期倒是对的上。”

“那么，下一个。”菲力克斯似乎打定了主意不给她喘息的机会，再次开口：“你可以把我变成和你类似的存在吧。”

她露出了难以置信的神情，随后反过来抓住了菲力克斯的衣服：“即使会不再是人类？”

“那么我问你，蕾雅前司教，西提司殿下，芙莲……他们对于你来说不是人类吗。”菲力克斯的表情异常地平静：“就算长生不老，我觉得他们都是人类。”

他抬起手轻轻抚过她的头发：“你也一样。”

贝雷丝长长地呼出了一口气，想要保守的秘密被一次性揭开，惶恐和更多的解放感充斥着她的四肢百骸，她放开了菲力克斯的衣服，靠近一步抱紧了他，把头埋在了他的颈窝。

“不会后悔吗？”

菲力克斯一边安抚地拍着她的背，一边说到：“不会。……虽然想这么断言，但是太过久远的未来的事情我也不知道。但是，你和他们，只是不老，并不是不死吧。”

贝雷丝轻轻点了点头，脑中闪过了杰拉尔特的身影。

“那么如果我后悔了，就由你来杀了我。”

“……好过分。”

“反正你的性格，不让你背负点什么责任你是不肯答应的吧。”

“………………”贝雷丝这次没有再说话，只是无言地收紧了拥抱着他的手臂。

————————

匕首的尖端在皮肤表面停滞了一秒，随即陷入手心。贝雷丝的眉毛微微跳了一下，但手上的动作并没有停止，手心中央慢慢拉出了一条血线。

鲜红的液体从伤口中涌出，沿着手掌边缘有少许滴落在托着她的手的菲力克斯的手上。

贝雷丝抬起了头，犹豫还没有完全从她的眼中褪去。但是她还来不及说什么，菲力克斯已经低下了头，舌尖抵上了她的伤口。

手心温暖而濡湿的触感让贝雷丝倒吸了一口气，下意识地想要将手抽回，但菲力克斯紧紧地攥着她的手腕阻止她的逃离。舌尖沿着匕首划出的伤口舔舐着，将涌出的血珠一滴不剩地全卷入了口中，甚至似乎还不满足似的，嘴唇更加贴紧了伤口吮吸起来。

贝雷丝感到了一阵晕眩。伤口的切口传来的轻微触电般的刺痛，血液抽离身体的感觉，一切都被放大了，就连微不可闻的吞咽声以及唾液和血液交融的水声似乎都如同鸣钟一般在自己的耳边炸开。她恍惚着注视着一心不乱地舔食着她的血液的菲力克斯，几秒钟过去了，几分钟过去了，也许更长久的时间也过去了，她已经不能辨别时间的尺度，只有手心的触感和刺痛在提醒着她，这是一个直到尽头的契约。

伤口终于愈合了。

————————

距离大司教和伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵成为传说，还有数百年的时间。

————————

蛇足：

“明明平时不把工作处理完都不肯放我出勤务室的，为什么这次西提司会站在菲力克斯这边呢？”

“啊啊，来之前我给西提司阁下写过信。”

“？”

“如果不来妨碍我的话我就提供给他向芙莲献殷勤的学生名单。”

“…………………………”

————————————————————————————————————

亲子与师生

“杰拉尔特，我做错了吗？”少女的耳朵准确地获得了那些佣兵所谈论的信息，眨了眨眼睛，但端正的脸庞并没有多少波动。

“啊————————”杰拉尔特尴尬地抓了一下自己短短的头发，拍了拍女儿的肩膀，两个人走到了稍远的角落的桌子旁重新落座。

“你没有做错。只是那些没用的大人被吓破了胆。”他招来了侍者，叫来了酒菜，然后猛灌了一口。

“那个家伙虽然嘴上说要投降，但是拔出了藏着的小刀。我不能判断小刀上有没有毒，所以杀了他——在战场上，大家不都做着一样的事吗？

“你没有做错。”杰拉尔特再次重复了一遍：“那个时候如果你没有杀了他，死的人会是你。但是啊、”

杰拉尔特顿了一下，放下了酒杯。

“大部分初阵的人在那个场合，不可避免地都会犹豫——那些家伙会被吓坏，也是因为你的行动违背了他们的‘常识’。”

贝雷丝并没有做声，她的眼睛盯着端上来的饭菜，只是偶尔眨动一下。不知道为什么，今天杰拉尔特点的食物，全都是她喜欢的种类。

“在战场上，犹豫并不是什么好事——只要是佣兵这点事大家也都明白。所以大部分人同时也会估量自己以外的其他人的‘犹豫度’。”

“女人、小孩、新手……他们在内心估量你的价值，然后做出了判断。然而你的行动背叛了他们的预判。”

他伸出手，拍了拍自己女儿的脑袋，然后又极为顺手地揉乱了她的头毛。贝雷丝姑且缩了一下，不过终归没有逃脱父亲的手的可及范围，深绿色的头发被揉成了鸟窝。

“你没有做错。”杰拉尔特第三次说出了这句话，但是脸上的微笑却有一点苦涩：“你有着作为佣兵来说非常可贵的特质，这可以提升你自己以及同伴的生存率。但是啊、如果有一天。”

他正面面对贝雷丝，盯着她的眼睛。

“如果有一天你不仅仅作为一名佣兵，而是作为一支队伍、或者更大的集团的领导者，那么我希望你做出任何决断前，或多或少都能有一定‘犹豫’的时间。”

“那是‘人类’的特权。”

——————————

剑锋搅动着空气冲向正前方，她略撇了一下脸堪堪躲过——若不是木质的练习用剑的话，恐怕会被削掉几缕头发吧。

“切，还是躲开了么。”

深蓝色头发的学生收回了剑，脸上却没有懊丧的神色，眼睛反而闪闪发亮。

“转体的动作稍微多余了一点，那里更加直接地出剑可以节省一些时间让对手更难躲开。……虽然这种动作可能会被洛廉兹说成不符合贵族作风不够优雅吧。”

贝雷丝用自己的剑略微演示了一下自己说的架势，然后又看了一眼眼前的学生。

那并不是自己选择的学级中的一员，不过作为教师，自己并没有拒绝前来讨教的学生的必要。

他握着自己的剑按照她的指点比划了一下，点了点头。

“不愧是被称为灰色恶魔的现役佣兵，和贵族雇佣的剑术教师有很大的差别。”

确实这个学生，好像已经来找过自己好几次了。

贝雷丝站在原地，默默地回忆了一下——他在剑术上的确是个很不错的苗子，每次来找自己比试都比前一次有着巨大的进步，努力和天分都用在了适合的地方，让作为对手的自己也不由得有些雀跃，期待下次能看到他怎样的进化。

“喂，你在走什么神？有这个时间就再和我比试一次。”

“抱歉，接下来有我负责的学级的课程，下次吧。你的名字我记得是……”贝雷丝把练习用剑放回了架子，转过了头。

“……菲力克斯。难道你只记得自己学级的人的名字吗？”

贝雷丝毫不脸红地点了下头，然后眼看着面前的学生额头上微微浮现了青筋。

“有兴趣的话，不如你也加入我的学级？”

“啊？”

“如果可能的话，我并不想在战场上遇见你。”

“……什么意思，是我作为对手还不够格吗？不值得你拼尽全力？”

“不对。”

“什么不对？”

“在战场上作为敌人交手的确会拼尽全力，但那并不‘纯粹’。”

菲力克斯挑起了一边眉毛，露出了费解的神色。

“你也是贵族子弟吧？那么你作为单纯的一兵一卒上战场的概率是极其低下的。”

“我也不可能在战场上只使用剑来杀敌。”贝雷丝说完这句话就转头打算离开：“如果你想更多地磨练剑术的话，我希望你能考虑一下刚才的提案。那么，下次见、”

“菲力克斯。”  
——————————————

自己名字的发音震动着鼓膜，让他的神经细微地抽动了一下。他胡乱地晃了一下头，似乎是想将不明所以的杂念晃出脑袋，但是那位佣兵教师的提案依然事与愿违地在他的内心生根发芽。

他再次扬起头，眼神朝着贝雷丝离开的方向，即使那里已经没有任何人影——他握紧了手中的剑，暗暗在心中做出了决断。


End file.
